Surrender
by solveariddle
Summary: Aside from the fact that Alex loves her as deeply as no other man before, he also wants her in ways that make Norma blush merely thinking of it. / Normero one-shot because they really need to have some fun.


**A/N:** This is a bit different from what I usually write because this one-shot basically has no plot. It's just Alex and Norma having M-rated fun. With everything going on in season five, I don't even care about a timeline anymore. Just pretend that they are alive and together. And if you need a timeline, this could take place some time during the TWO FUCKING WEEKS they were married before Norman came back from Pineview and everything went to hell.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Bates Motel belongs to A &E. If they were mine, the final season would play out in another way. Maybe something like this...

* * *

Norma has been trying to sleep for almost two hours to no avail. Who is she trying to fool? She is not able to sleep anymore if Alex is not lying right next to her, holding her until she drifts off.

They had a fight. She doesn't even remember how it started other than that she was in a bad mood and that what could have been a minor disagreement was blown out of proportion. _She_ blew it out of proportion because when she feels like that, she doesn't exactly hold herself back. Alex knows that. He can handle her. Usually. But today was different and she doesn't know why. One word led to another and now she is up here and he is down there, possibly brooding over why he married a woman who has such a fiery temper.

Norma sighs and sits up, folding back the blanket. It's past 2 AM. This is ridiculous.

Alex is sitting in the living room in the dark, only one lamp shedding a dim light. He is just sitting there, not drinking or watching TV. It's just him and his thoughts. This is worse than she expected.

"Come to bed, Alex," she says softly so that he knows the fight is over.

He must have heard her come down the stairs, let alone that she addressed him. However he doesn't deign to look at her.

"Alex," Norma insists in this tone of voice that always gets her a reaction, that mix of annoyed and cute he loves so much. A verbal pout. But today he keeps ignoring her and it stings more than she cares to admit to herself. "This is ridiculous," she expresses her earlier reasoning. "Just come to bed. I'm tired and I can't sleep without you."

Her words are met with silence before he eventually looks at her. His face is in the shadow, but she can make out the sharp outline of his jaw, sees it twitch as he clenches his teeth.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He sounds so tired, broken almost that it sends chills up and down her spine.

"Get what? Jesus, Alex, we just had a fight. People fight. It's not the end of the world. So stop sulking and come to bed." Trying to appear unfazed when it scares her that she has no idea what's going on.

"This is not a game, Norma."

"What the hell are you talking about? We fought over nothing. God!" This has gone far enough. And she is losing her temper again. Probably not the best idea.

"What did we fight about?"

Seriously? He won't stop. She shrugs, trying to remember. "I don't know. I was… I was mad and..." Norma still can't see Alex's face, but she knows that if she could, he would look at her with his melancholic, beautiful eyes that never blame her for anything although she is to blame for a lot of things. Like picking a fight with him just because. It was so stupid of her to do that, so uncalled-for. She has needlessly complicated things between them when everything could be so easy. He fulfills her every wish. Maybe that's why she feels the need to argue with him from time to time. This can't be real. He can't love her that much, or can he? And she knows she hurts him whenever they fight and she doesn't want to see him hurt. Ever. First and foremost, though, she needs to remember. What did they argue about? Ah yes, of course. "I was mad that people seem to have written off the motel already because of the new bypass, but you were understanding towards them and..."

"I wasn't understanding."

Here they go again. However this time she doesn't take the bait. "Whatever, Alex. It doesn't matter. And I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want to fight anymore. Just come to bed. Please."

"See, that's what you don't get."

"What?" Norma is aware that she sounds exasperated, but she can't help it.

"You didn't even remember what we were fighting about. For you, it's just that, a fight. For me..." He wrings his hands. "Every time we fight, I think this is it. That it's over." Alex gives a bitter laugh. "And you're right. This is ridiculous, but that's how it is." He clears his throat. "You are my life, Norma. There is no going back. If I lose you..."

She doesn't know what to say, how to react. This is the sheriff, the man who has no scruples to threaten people, harm or even kill them if necessary. And here he is, confessing that he felt as if his world was about to come to an end only because she yelled at him over that stupid bypass?

"You won't lose me, Alex." This is all he needs to know. No matter how often they will fight, no matter what will happen. Nothing can tear them apart.

Norma takes a step forward and finally is able to see his face, the pain in his eyes hard to bear, especially knowing she is the reason for it. Love doesn't always equal happiness.

"Sometimes I wish I would love you less," he says. "I hate that you wield this power over me."

"Alex..." Norma walks over to the couch he is sitting on, running her fingers through his hair. He leans his head against her belly, twining his arms around her hips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She takes his face in her hands, leaning down to kiss him. "But can we go to bed now, please? I'm really tired."

He doesn't move. "You're beautiful."

It always makes her smile, whenever he says it, because he always means it, his words making the butterflies in her stomach flap wildly. Aside from the fact that he loves her as deeply as no other man before, he also wants her in ways that make her blush merely thinking of it. Alex fumbles around with the fabric of her cotton robe she put on over her light blue chemise before she came downstairs.

"Take it off." His voice is breathy. She knows this voice. Nothing turns her on more than his need for her.

Norma doesn't have to think about it twice, slipping off her robe, the fabric falling to the floor without a sound so that she is standing in front of him wearing only her knee-length, silk chemise. For a moment Alex watches her, the intensity of his gaze bordering on uncomfortable save that she never feels uncomfortable when she is with him. Her body reacts to the situation. Norma knows he can tell by the way her chest rises and falls in a futile attempt to control her breathing.

"Still tired?"

"No..."

She startles when the fingers of his left hand caress the backside of her knee, then brush the outside of her thigh until they disappear under her chemise to squeeze her ass. Norma doesn't wear panties. Considering how often they have sex, it seems to be pointless and what happens right now proves her right another time. Alex's right hand joins whatever teasing game he has in mind for her, stroking her inner thighs, moving upwards but never touching where she needs him to, repeating the movement before he grabs her ass with this hand too. Norma smiles. Alex has always had a thing for her rear.

A moan escapes her and she realizes she has been running her fingers through his hair the entire time. "Let's go upstairs." The bed is comfortable and she really wants to lie down.

But Alex leans back instead, pulling her with him on the couch. All right, the couch is it, then. Norma assumes he wants her to be on top, one of the positions they both prefer. When she places her knees to the left and right of his legs and wants to sit down, he stops her though, pushing her hips up again so that she is kneeling, the part of her where she needs his touch the most right in front of his face. She almost loses balance and steadies herself by holding on to the backrest of the couch.

"Oh," she breathes. This is new. Not what he obviously has in mind, but the position he put them in. It exposes her to him and gives her the power to move about freely at the same time. If he lets her.

Norma can feel Alex's fitful breathing between her legs through the thin fabric of her chemise, but aside from his hands still kneading her ass, he refrains from touching her, continuing his teasing game instead. She slowly pulls the fabric up, presenting him her naked flesh like a delicious meal. His breath hitches. She can tease, too.

When he slips two fingers inside her, Norma's head falls back on its own accord, another moan escaping her. Her body is on fire as he pushes and curls, plays his game, her hips moving in sync with his gentle torture. Then he ups the ante. She holds her breath when she feels the caress of his lips _right there_ , not more than a soft brush because he is aware it would be over too soon otherwise. Alex knows her body so well, knows that while she desperately wants him to increase the pressure or add some tongue, it would bring her too close to the sweetest release too fast.

"Alex, please…," she whispers nevertheless, rolling her hips in an effort to create more friction.

However he won't allow it, not yet. Alex holds her hips in place. "Don't move," he says, looking up at her.

When their eyes meet, Norma can practically sense his desire flooding through her, a sizzling energy. As much as Alex loves her body, when it comes to pleasuring her, her face is his favorite place to look at because nothing tops the sheer lust he sees there. So he looks at her the entire time while he is leaning forward slowly, aware that this is where she wants to feel him, her breathing quickening due to the mere anticipation. Then she sees and feels his tongue and can't help but cry out and close her eyes, the sensation overwhelming. He stops, then does it again, knowing exactly how to arouse her more and more while keeping her on the edge, never letting her tumble over it.

"Try not to come. Not yet," he murmurs.

Easier said than done. Norma holds on to his shoulder now instead of the backrest of the couch. She needs to feel him, her other hand touching the corner of his mouth as his tongue slips out, licking briefly over her fingers before it focuses on the center between her legs. This is heaven and hell at the same time. He has pulled his fingers out, both of his hands half-holding, half-massaging her butt and thighs while she keeps moving her hips in circles although he told her to keep still. It's impossible; she can't keep still when something feels that good, her thighs trembling from the effort to find release or from the effort not to come. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters as her words and moans mingle. _Yes. Please. Oh my God._ And his name. _Alex._ Again and again.

And then he buries his face between her legs with way more force than before and the sensation overwhelms her. It's everything at once. His tongue, his lips, his fingers. She surrenders, letting him catch her when she falls in every possible way.

Norma collapses on top of him. The first thing she becomes aware of after she has come down from her high is his erection pressing against her.

"Just let me," she whispers, reaching for his zipper although she is still barely able to speak or move.

"No," Alex gently stops her. "This was about you." He takes her face in both of his hands. "I meant it, Norma. I can't lose you."

She holds his gaze. "I meant it, too. You won't. Ever." Norma kisses him, tastes and smells herself, something she never liked, but with him everything is different. She gives him a sly smile. "So if I mess with you for no reason another time, feel free to punish me like this. Anytime you want."

When she reaches for his zipper once again, he doesn't stop her.

* * *

The End

 _I have to admit the scene from last episode with mother and some random guy kind of inspired me to write this because I wish we would have gotten a similar scene with Norma and Alex. Well, that's what ff is for. ;)_ _And in case you're waiting for an update for my other story "Fatal Attraction", it's not forgotten. I'm trying to post the next chapter on Sunday. This little piece just begged to be written first and I_ _hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
